


🐐[kinky art galore] Jason Todd in various AUs🐰

by sarriathmg



Series: Jason Todd art [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Rose Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Sex, Angel!Dick, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Jason Todd, Bunny Kink, Cages, Cat Ears, Christmas, Cock Cages, Dark!Dick Grayson, Devil!Jason, Dick Grayson is Discowing, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Dick Grayson is a Talon, F/M, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Hentai, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Red Hooded Ninja, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd's pussy, Kemonomimi, Kidnapped Jason Todd, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Muzzles, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omega Jason Todd, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Petplay, Plushophilia, Restraints, Romani Dick Grayson, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Sounding, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Tim Drake is Robin, TitansTV-S02e05-Deathstroke, Underage Sex, Vibrators, instersex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: I already have the post with Young Justice verse Jason & Damian comic strips where all my fluffy stuff goes, so this is where most of my horny bottom Jason art goes.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson, Dick Grayson/Joseph Wilson, Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson, Jason Todd/Rose Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Jason Todd art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653772
Comments: 176
Kudos: 1081





	1. Robin sandwich (Renegade AU, Dick/Joey/Jay)

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as I update and I don't rule out the possiblity that the rating might go up in the future. Any additional warnings will be issued at the beginning of each chapter.
> 
> The first one is a tumblr ask from tigertigertigertime and is based on one of my Teen Titans AUs. It's basically where Robin (Dick Grayson) took Slade's offer to become his apprentice and joined Slade's team along with Rose, Terra, and Jericho. You can read about the AU (with art and character lineup!) on my tumblr [here](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/post/190970168071/au-where-in-the-2003-teen-titans-cartoon-robin)!
> 
> The request said:
> 
> I don't know if you take asks or requests, but any chance of seeing art of your Renegade!Dick Grayson seeing for the first time/wanting Robin!Jason Todd? (Some Jericho rivalry in there if you're feeling it? Just one innocent hero boy sandwiched between two morally dubious lads~~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this one: Robin!Jay is probably almost certainly definitely underage. But nothing is too explicitly sexual(I think) though.


	2. Robins (YJ3, Dick/Tim/Jay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Justice Season 3. Dick/Tim/Jason.
> 
> After Jason came back to the manor Tim is one person that the amnesiac absolutely cannot stand. Dick finds a way to keep the two from fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Google says Tim is only 16 in YJ S3, which means this is definitely underage. And probably dubcon because Jason has amnesia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **EDIT:** There is now a [story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848352) based on this!


	3. TV Titans S02E05 (Sladejay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the art I did after "inspired" by that kidnapping plot in Titans season 2.
> 
> Slade/Jason, Set in the Titans universe.
> 
> (Because Slade is insanely hot in this show??)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last image is Dick/Joey because I have this hilarious headcanon that the reason Slade wants to fuck with Jason is because he was trying to get back at Dick for fucking his son. LOL
> 
> Possible warning: Might be underage? depends on how you interpret that scene when Jason tells Dick he's 19 at the bar. Everyone I asked seemed to have different opinions on whether Jay was lying or not. So there you go.


	4. Talon!Dick (Dickjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon meets the Red Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another request/art exchange for tigertigertigertime with Dark!Dick/Jason


	5. Renegade (Dickjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an illustration for the (as I posted this still isn't up yet) chapter 4 of [my Dick/Jay fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196307/chapters/55528423)
> 
> It's a dark!Dick fic set in the 2003 Teen Titans universe with Dick as Slade Wilson's apprentice and hurt!Jason. Pretty dark Stockholm story with a healthy dose of kidnapping and non-con, you get the gist.
> 
> WARNINGS/TAGS: NSFW, Rape/Non-con, underage, and voyeurism.
> 
> It's Renegade!Dick and Robin!Jay again.
> 
> PLEASE DON'T SCROLL DOWN IF ANY OF THESE WARNINGS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!


	6. Bottom Jason Challenge: Animal Features (Dickjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's for the bottom Jason challenge on Tumblr with animal features as the prompt. Dickjay.


	7. Renegade AU (Dickjay & Joeyjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Dickjay and Joeyjay for my [Renegade AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696876)


	8. Renegade chapter 6 (Dickjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an illustration for the upcoming chapter that I'm translating right now.
> 
> Warning for: explicit, NSFW, underage and non-con, restraints, and sounding. Dick is Renegade (dark!Dick) and Jason is 15.


	9. For Dae's birthday (Talon!Dickjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a birthday gift for Daemoninwhite.
> 
> Talon!Dick and knifeplay again.


	10. Red Hooded Ninja, shibari (Dickjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red hooded ninja Jason, with shibari bondage.
> 
> Hinted (?) Dickjay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Because so many of you have asked, there is now[a story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959960) based on this pic!!**


	11. Red Hooded Ninja, shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red hooded ninja Jason, with shibari bondage. (again)


	12. Renegade chapter 7 art(dickjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beware of this one because it's...very explicit, NSFW, non-con, underage, non-consensual bondage, ropes, toys, the whole shebang.
> 
> Debated whether I should even post this before the actual translated chapter is up because it's kinda spoiler-y, so spoiler warning?
> 
> The next chapter won't be up for a little while, unfortunately, because I've been busy writing and drawing for Bottom Jason Todd Week in August (the prompts are all great by the way! If anyone is interested in contributing? [HERE](https://bottomjasontoddweek.tumblr.com/post/620154424413798400/prompts-for-bjtw-2020) is the link), but either way I'm striving to put out various contents for the next few weeks, so stay tuned!


	13. Titans Together selfie scene, Dickjay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that "selfie" pose Jason did in Titans Together wearing short sleeves, screaming super twink energy? Good stuff.


	14. Muzzled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young post-crisis-pre-Robin Jason with a muzzle.


	15. Alpha Rose/Omega Jason, explicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did some study drawings of omegaverse genitalia lately (mostly alpha females and omega males) for another project I'm seriously thinking about for the past week or so.
> 
> Here is a [Pixiv Link](https://www.pixiv.net/artworks/83342627) to those genitalia studies.
> 
> As a test run, here's some Rosejay porn I did to figure out how I'd draw alpha females topping.


	16. How acrobats have sex(Dickjay) (EXPLICIT, NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never as much of an acrobat as his predecessor, Jason always feared he can't live up to expectations. Dick's way of solving that? Why, make him feel like an acrobat by having sex twenty feet in the air, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame a friend for giving me this idea. It's all his fault that I can't get acrobat sex out of my mind.
> 
> WARNING: NSFW


	17. Little Red Riding Hood (dickjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In this story... ** _you_** play the role of the _**Little Red Riding Hood!**_ The role of the **_Big Bad Wolf_** is played by **_moi!_** "
> 
> "Naturally this time... the _**wolf wins**_. With the Hood getting chewed up and spit out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary quote from Nightwing 74. Perfect analogy for Big Bad Wolf Dick and Little Red Riding Hood Jason.
> 
> [original comic page](https://64.media.tumblr.com/b825f3eded7bdf6284c0a2e18ce86e26/dd3d6d4f60f93eef-a2/s1280x1920/30fe86eeef25de4632541966e05d281b2481d41b.jpg)
> 
> [A fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092977/chapters/66155662) based on this premise.


	18. Nightwing and Red Hood in his new getup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing is finally back, yay!


	19. Robin Jason with tentacle monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin Jason with tentacle monster, warning: underage


	20. Jason hogtied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Jason hogtied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a couple of fics for some of the art in this post (one is based on the shibari/rope bondage pic of Red Hooded Ninja, one is a modern/shapeshifters AU Little Red Riding Hood fusion story). They are listed as inspired works in the endnotes of this entire post. Check them out if you're interested!


	21. Renegade chapter 9 (dickjayy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for the coming chapter (NSFW, WARNING for underage & non-con)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully to get the next chapter up this weekend.


	22. Jason says "Baaaa" (dickjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kemonomimi stuff where Dick and Jason are goats and Jason is a kid.
> 
> WARNING: NSFW, Underage, intersex.

The second picture is explicit...


	23. Rutting Goat (DickJay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discowing/Robin kemonomimi
> 
> Warning: NSFW, Underage, cock cage


	24. Wolf and Rabbit (Dickjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lop ears are good for biting.


	26. Merry Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for the Christmas challenge on the Exclusive Bottom Jason Discord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the rest of the art for this challenge [here](https://fallintofear.wixsite.com/bjtchristmas/works)!


	27. Wolf and Rabbit #2 (Dickjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick wants to wreck Jason.


	28. Wolf and Rabbit #3 (Dickjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🐺's rut vs. 🐰's heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunnies are horny and Dick can't keep up


	29. Wolf and Rabbit #4 (Dickjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails are good for biting too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, check out the [comic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039746) I did for the Batfam Kinkmas Exchange!
> 
> It's a Medieval A/B/O AU DickJay story with an E rating and warning for Rape/Non-con. It's got 14 pages.
> 
> In fact, if you like this post, maybe you want to check out the [whole series of treats](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090370) I did cause there's a lot of bottom Jason art in it!


	30. New Teen Titans Joey/Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Jericho porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: underage Robin Jason


	31. Wolf and Rabbit #5 (Dickjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how old rabbit!Jason gets, Dick will always be obsessed with his floppy ears.


	32. Wolf and Rabbit #6 (Dickjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your flufferbuttle tastes so good!"-"My _what_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because [this bunny diagram](https://twitter.com/RabbitEveryHour/status/1348389249566060547).
> 
> Also, [Dickjay Week](https://dickjayweek.tumblr.com/) is next week, I am really excited.


	33. Wolf and Rabbit #7 (Dickjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny baby has got a new plushy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This bunny.](https://twitter.com/RabbitEveryHour/status/1357464041229332480)


	34. Wolf and Rabbit #8 (Dickjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby bunny puts the new plushy to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING Underage, Jason's pussy


	35. Future State (Dickjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That [new Jason getup from Future State](https://twitter.com/DCBatman/status/1357735740164222979) is 100% pup-bearing omega vibes, yes or absofuckinglutely yes?


	36. Wolf and Rabbit #9 (Dickjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is fluffy!"
> 
> "Shut up."


	37. Wolf and Rabbit #10 (Dickjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the real animals this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My kinks are getting out of hand...


	38. Boxed Cat (Robin Jason For Hentai Month)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But cats like being in boxes, Little Wing💙!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Underage
> 
> We have a monthly art challenge on the Exclusive Bottom Jason Discord server. February is Hentai Month, where we take a trope prevalent in Hentai and put Jay in that situation.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	39. The Ravishment of Jason Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renegade!Dick as Hades and Robin!Jason as Persephone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Rape of Proserpina](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Rape_of_Proserpina)


	40. Wolf and Rabbit #11 (Dickjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny gets disciplined. (Omorashi)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo I guess I'm opening for requests again this time. 
> 
> Is there a specific kink you want to see me draw?
> 
> I can't promise that I'll get to everything, but I'm always up for drawing new kinks. If there's a specific one you want to see, leave a comment somewhere (don't worry, there'll be no kink-shaming coming from me!) and I'll see if it's one I'm up to drawing (Even taboo and controversial ones!).
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bonding Session (illustrated, NSFW)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848352) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)
  * [Roped Back to Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959960) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)
  * [The Better to Smell You With](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092977) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)




End file.
